


How To Ruin The Mood

by ludgerkresnik



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M, Tumblr: otpprompts, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-11
Updated: 2016-07-11
Packaged: 2018-07-22 21:11:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7454080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ludgerkresnik/pseuds/ludgerkresnik
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alfred has a moment, and Søren doesn't know if he's being completely serious.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How To Ruin The Mood

Søren presses his lips against Alfred's, and nibbles, before trailing along his jaw bone and down towards his neck. Alfred groans a little, reaching around and gently squeezes at Søren's ass. Søren slips his hands underneath Alfred's blue and white shirt, feeling him shiver and slides his fingers along his sides and hips, bunching up the fabric as he goes along.

They're forced away from each other as he pulls Alfred's shirt off and tosses it aside.

Alfred pulls Søren back towards him, and they both stumble backwards and onto the couch. He can vaguely hear the fire crackle and pop, as the rain gently hits the roof and windows. A perfect end to a pretty good day of fishing. Alfred sits up and brings his lover into a heavy kiss, unbuckling and unbuttoning his pants and tugs them down.

He moans into the kiss as Søren cups and massages Alfred's noticeable erection through the fabric of his own pants. They break for air.

“Hey, uh, quick question.” Søren says, between pants as Alfred slowly massages him.

“What?”

“Did you bring protection?”

All motions stop as color drains from Alfred's face. “Protection from what? Are there bears?”

“What?”

They stare at each other for a few minutes, Søren trying to comprehend Alfred's sudden stupidity. He knows that Alfred doesn't read the atmosphere, but Alfred's also not a virgin and should already know what he means.

“Oh!” It finally clicks and Søren snorts, biting back laughter. “Yes, I did.”

Alfred wriggles out from underneath him, and Søren sits back, watching as Alfred heads over to his luggage. “I think you just killed the mood.”

“I'm like that.” Alfred replies, whistling as he searches through his stuff and throws a box at Søren. “There they are.” The sound of one of Alfred's bags zip up, and he walks back over towards Søren and climbs on top of him. “Ready?”

Søren shifts and pins Alfred down beneath him. “More than you know.”

 


End file.
